


Coded Kisses

by Drappersky



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Computers, Crossover, Domestic, M/M, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Techie, Techienician, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drappersky/pseuds/Drappersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has had another hard day at work but Techie's got a surprise that will cheer him right up. Hot days, old computers and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coded Kisses

Matt let out a breath that it seemed he’d been holding since he left the block early that morning. He was finally home and totally done dealing with people. Stopping by his favorite (i.e. the cheapest) take-out place nearby he‘d picked up dinner so they wouldn’t need to cook tonight. It constantly felt like the middle of summer since the radiation had left them with almost no atmosphere, but today was absolutely boiling.

He dropped the food on the counter and took off his orange utility jacket the second the door slid shut. Their apartment cut down a lot of the heat, but it was still stuffy and cluttered as hell. Matt unzipped his sweat-soaked jumpsuit, tying the arms in a knot around his waist. Taking off his boots, his glasses slowly slide down his nose until he pushed them back up into place. His black undershirt and the lower half of his jumpsuit were the only things he left on as he went to sit in front of the small fan they used to circulate the air in the living room. 

His blonde hair clung in dark and sweaty curls to his forehead and the nape of his neck. Running a hand through its perpetually disheveled state he decided it needed another cut. He could never stand having long hair. He had tried it once because that was how Kylo Ren wore his, but it drove him absolutely crazy the second it touched his face. So for the sake of his sanity, he kept his hair short. 

Techie, on the other hand, always wore his hair at shoulder-length or longer and even in the most unbearable weather he never put it up. Matt loved the ginger’s hair, not only for its color, but for how it was part of Techie’s personality; unconventional, eye-catching and a shield all at the same time. He just did not understand how Techie could stand it in the heat, up against his neck, sliding over his shoulders in curtains, hiding his face. 

Speaking of Techie, where was he? Since they had started living together, Techie had made a ritual of always being home to greet Matt when he returned from work, with a small uncertain smile and questions about his day. Techie had been absorbed in a project recently using the storage room attached to the block. In fact he hadn’t even made it to bed the last couple of evenings, but this was the first time Matt hadn’t seen him in more than 24 hours. 

They usually slept together on a mattress that was set up on the floor in one corner of the living area. The apartment didn’t have a bedroom, only a dividing wall between the kitchen and living room, a bathroom and then the storage area, which was really just a good-sized closet. 

Matt knew how involved Techie could get with a goal to accomplish, but two days with no proper rest was pushing it. Even if his nightmares only let him sleep for a few hours, Matt was going to feed Techie and then drag him to bed. 

Leaving the fan running, he stood up and knocked on the storage room’s door. There was no answer. Matt peered into the room. It looked dark, but it was the only place Techie could be, so he opened the door all the way. His first impression was right; the room was dark, but it was also very bright at the same time. Six different computer screens were running with Techie sitting hunched over the keyboard in front of them, a black silhouette imprinted on their glow. It was even hotter in this little room than it was outside and there was barely enough room for two people to stand with banks and banks of mismatched computers stacked up along the walls. 

They were all junkers that Techie had found in the trash and brought back to the apartment to try and fix. Every one of the computers and screens in the room were years out-of-date, beat-up and throwing off huge amounts heat. But they had no money to buy anything that worked, let alone something with the latest upgrades that a computer wizard like Techie deserved. 

Techie was so focused on the screens that Matt walked right up beside him and studied his face without any reaction to his presents. Techie looked pale, skin washed out by the harsh light, his cybernetic eyes almost constantly refocusing and the red rim around there edge was a clear sign Techie had been rubbing at them. Matt stood there for a full minute before leaning in and kissing the shell of his ear, just visible through long, messy, auburn hair. 

“I brought food home.” He said quietly into Techie’s ear. Unfortunately this elicited more of an abrupt response than he had planned. Techie whipped around with a squeak, shrinking into his chair away from Matt’s touch. His eyes whirred, pupils going from large to small, focusing in on his face. 

“Matt?” Techie had gotten so much better about having Matt in his personal space and being simply and carefully touched, but he still reverted back to his time with MaMa when startled. 

Having made sure that it really was Matt, he relaxed a bit, sat normally in his chair again and let out a gusty breath. “When did you get home?”

“Ten minutes ago. What have you been working on?” Techie smiled and then turned back to his screens, seeming genuinely happy and excited. Matt had to admit that didn’t happen very often, but it was always a good day when Techie was cheerful. 

“This,” he said, typing something into the computers that jumped to life at his touch. Fans in all ten machines took off, start-up codes blinked into being and the groan of the processing hard drives filled the small space. 

As Matt watched the white text on the black background scroll over the screens, he realized they were all working correctly. Techie must have every single CPU linked together, parts scavenged from who knows how many others to make these useable, but as they booted up there was not a blue screen or error code in sight.

“I enhanced the clocks in a few of them. Not enough to need special cooling, but enough that linked together, the computers run at a new model’s normal processing capacity. I’ve got all the towers connected to these screens, with toggle switches to go between the extra units. It took some creative patching, but they all work together well enough.” Techie’s body seemed to vibrate with excitement.

“Now I can take jobs from home and help out with the bills.” 

They had scrapped bottom more than once in the past few months, even though Techie had tried to find a job. His hesitant, easily startled demeanor, cybernetic eyes and gang tattoos didn’t make him the most desirable candidate, even though he would have put his all into any job he was given. 

Looking over Techie’s shoulder to see the coding on the screen, Matt leaned in, setting his hand on the back of Techie’s chair. The fast-moving text in the dark room was already straining his eyes, but he couldn’t look away. It was incredible! 

Techie leaned back, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his body like he was holding himself together. Looking with awe at the conglomeration of parts and cords like it was his child, he flushed with pride. He yawned, turning his face towards Matt’s neck so Matt could feel the ecstatic smile Techie wore pressing into his skin. 

Techie stayed that way long enough that Matt started to think he might have fallen asleep when the smile turned into a kiss, quick and sweet. Matt ran a hand down Techie’s arm until their fingers were woven together. Turning the swivel chair around, Matt crouched down so they were facing each other at the same level. Pulling Techie’s hand forward, Matt brushed his lips over long fingers, an uncontrollable smile splitting his face. 

Techie unwrapped his arms from around his body and gently slid his hands over Matt’s ribs. It tickled and Matt chuckled as Techie buried his face in his chest, rubbing his nose into his undershirt, unbothered by the sweat as he relaxed into the touch. The heat made them both feel sticky, but Matt returned the embrace, holding Techie close, one hand carding through his hair. 

“Wonderful.” He whispered into the top of Techie’s head. A lingering kiss was placed on his collarbone as Techie’s neon blue eyes looked up at him, fringed with almost see-through copper lashes. 

“Me? Wonderful?” Techie questioned as his fingers slid under Matt’s shirt, feeling his hot skin and lean muscle. 

“Yes,” Matt said, “and smart and beautiful.” Techie straightened up to land a kiss right under his jaw, pink tongue darting out to give a little lick. 

“And I am amazing too?” he whispered, sliding Matt’s glasses off and carefully setting them aside, their faces now a hairsbreadth apart. Techie seemed so delicate, ready to shake apart at the slightest hiccup, but he was resilient, brave and yes, amazing. 

“Always.” Matt said.

Techie closed the distance, kissing him on the lips once, firm and soft, before pulling away to divest Matt of his undershirt and diving back in. Hands landed on his bare chest and started heading south as Techie leaned his weight into him. Unfortunately, Matt hadn’t been expecting the extra pressure and lost his balance, falling backward, pressing up against the stacks of overheated computers. Matt swore he could hear his sweat sizzle as it hit the processor’s outer casing. He tried to right himself, but Techie fell with him, neither of them being graceful nor coordinated enough to stop the momentum they had created. They both end up sprawled on the floor, but seeing as Techie landed in Matt’s lap with a small squeal and a happy giggle those things mattered a bit less.

Matt grinned as a lap full of Techie settled against him, playfully kissing the tip of his nose. A little breathless from having the wind knocked out of him, Matt’s hands circled Techie’s waist, landing a peck on his forehead before they found each other’s lips again. 

Pulling away to catch their breath, Matt reached up, cupping the side of Techie’s face. Techie nuzzled into his touch as Matt soaked in soft, pink lips and red-tinted cheeks. With a contented sigh, Techie bared his throat, stretched-out t-shirt almost falling off his thin shoulder. Sweeping unruly locks back away from the pale expanse of skin that was exposed, Matt tangled his hand in the long strands and started a row of love bites down the side of Techie’s neck. 

Techie’s eyes fluttered closed as his hips ground down over Matt’s trapped erection causing Matt’s hips to snap up, dragging Techie’s hard length against his stomach. It was perfect torture, caught under a fallen Techie, everything just a bit off center and a touch too light. Matt tried to rearrange himself to get a better angle with a little more leverage, but just ended up bumping into a computer again. His back came in contact with something that felt hot enough to cook an egg. 

“Fuck” Matt hissed, arching away from the burning pain, lifting both their bodies up and away from the scorching heat, which only seemed to spur Techie on. A desperate moan spilled from his lips, followed by a full body shiver and before Matt quite understood what was happening, Techie had his jumpsuit unknotted and a hand down the front of his underwear stroking over his cock.

Techie’s mouth closed over one nipple, sucking greedily until Matt started to whine. His hands swept up and down Techie’s back, scratching lightly at yellow cloth. Techie worked his way across Matt’s pectoral and slowly down his abs, with a lazy trail of open-mouthed kisses, teeth grazing along salty skin. He pulled the elastic band of Matt’s underwear down, exposing his flushed cock and continued a steady but unhurried rhythm, pre-cum easing the slide of his hand. Matt let his head fall back, staring fuzzily into the dark, white text flickered, green and red lights blinked like stars in the dark. 

As Techie slithered down Matt’s body his hair brushing over Matt’s sides he became less and less coordinated. Hand going lax, his rhythm grew completely erratic as he paused in his kissing to just breathing over damp skin. Matt let his legs fall open, Techie’s face grazed along the side of his straining cock. Techie landed two more kisses along the vee leading down to his crotch with a groggy hum before settling his head against Matt’s thigh and going totally limp, face buried in Matt’s lap, but not in the way either had planned. 

Worried, Matt’s head snapped up as he looked down at Techie’s calm face and still body for a moment before a quiet whistling sound reached his ears. Techie was asleep. He was more than a little disappointed that their celebration had been derailed by Techie passing out, but he supposed it was easier to accomplish his original goal if Techie was already sleeping.

Taking a few minutes to pull himself back together, Matt picked up Techie’s pliant form, carrying him to bed. Laying him on top of the sheets and pulling off his shoes, Matt made Techie comfortable before he put the food away for later and went to turn off the computers. Their fans were a constant hum in his ear, blowing hot air around the small space, but giving no relief from the heat until he carefully shut all ten units down. 

He stripped down to his boxers and laid next to Techie who had curled up in a tight ball on the bed. Matt spread out on his side of the mattress, giving Techie space and letting him sleep, but the second he’d settled in Techie moved, snuggling close into Matt’s body. With a fond sigh Matt gathered him up in his arms, relaxing with Techie’s head on his chest. Matt was exceedingly happy that Techie had found a way to help out, but the first thing he was going to get for Techie’s new workroom was something to cool the place down. He wouldn’t want the computers or Techie to fry on their first job.


End file.
